More than What Meets the Eye
by pikurosonai00
Summary: After the Skool gives out vaccinations, poor Zim ends up ill. But at home, he notices a sudden change in Gir's behavior, making Zim realize that maybe Gir can be serious, when the robot feels he has to be, no matter what happens.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Alright class." Miss Bitters said. "This week we are supposed to learn about being healthy even though horrible diseases are inevitable and the health board of this skool has probably made it so you have one right now…" Some students winced when their teacher said this. "So we are going to watch a video about germs and how to prevent them." The tall thin woman brought down a large TV screen and placed a video cassette into a VCR that was attached. On the video, it showed a bunch of green amoebas with angry faces coating a whole room.

Zim yawned while some of the other kids had a sudden urge to wash their hands. He had been a germaphobe once before and didn't see any reason to panic about it now. On the other side of the classroom, Dib was staring at Zim, wishing there was some way he could prove that the green kid was an alien. But how? There had to be some way. Dib placed his head on his hands and day dreamed about the day he would no longer be called crazy.

Suddenly Miss Bitters' phone rang. She paused the video and answered the call.

"Hello, this is Miss Bitters' class…" She said. There was some inaudible talking on the other end. "What? Why? Well…ugh…fine…when? Alright then." She hung up with a growl and put the TV screen away.

"Well class, due to it being health week and a recent outbreak of a virus called _Moon Pox; _everyone is required to get a vaccination at the skool nurse's office. So everyone has to line up and we'll head there right now and get it over with." She grumbled. Everyone got in a line, and coincidentally, Dib was behind Zim.

"Well, Zim, once the nurse inspects you, she'll realize you're an alien!" He said.

"Nonsense, Dib. I'm a normal human earth boy who has gotten a vaccination before. And don't forget how she complemented me on my health when she cured my head pigeons." The Irken replied. Dib scowled and then they all left the class and went down to the nurse.

* * *

><p>"Alright, who's next?" The nurse said. Zim peered over the heads of the few kids in front of him. He recognized her by her wide smile and curly short brown hair. She was wearing a pink and red uniform instead of a green one today. He gulped as a young child walked up shaking in fear. Then the nurse took a long needle and injected something into the child's arm. The child cried out in pain for a second and suddenly went silent.<p>

"Oh. So that's it?" The kid asked.

"Yep. Now here's a colorful band aid and a sticker." The nurse placed a purple band aid on the students arm and placed a smiley face sticker that said "I got my Moon Pox shot today!" The smile had awful teeth though.

"Once it's your turn, Zim…" Dib said. "She'll be able to realize you aren't human by seeing your green skin and things. Then it's a nice trip to a hospital, and then a lab, and then you'll be experimented on!"

"Nonsense, Dib. I'll be fine. It's just a…shot." Zim looked forward to see he was next. He could've sworn there were more kids in front of him. The Irken walked over to the nurse who pulled out a needle.

"Oh, I remember you." She said cheerfully. "You were that kid with head pigeons."

She took his glove, but instead of pulling it off she rolled it down until she saw the alien's green skin. Then she picked up the needle, but before she could even let it touch him…

"AH!" Zim exclaimed. He started squirming around like crazy. "NO! NO! NO! NOOOOOOOO!"

"Sweetheart, this isn't going to hurt, you'll just feel a little pinch!" The nurse said calmly. Zim continued flailing about, screaming and avoiding the shot. Miss Bitters, who was keeping an eye on each child, growled.

"Restrain him!" She commanded. A couple robots came down from the ceiling and held Zim down. He began shaking and screaming even louder.

"NO! STOP! NO! DON'T DO THIS TO ZIM!" He cried out. Then the nurse held his arm steady and gave him the shot. Zim calmed down and stopped shaking. But he was still wide eyed.

"There we go. We're all done now!" The nurse said. "Now that wasn't so bad, was it?"

"Um…n-no!" He mumbled.

"Now you get a colorful band aid and a sticker." The nurse put a pink band aid on his arm to go along with his clothes and placed one of the stickers with the goofy smile on his uniform. "Okay, you can head back to class now. And don't worry if you have any symptoms such as a headache. That's just a side effect of the vaccine."

Zim stood up and left the nurses office. Dib just glared.

"See? I told you I'd be fine, Dib stink!" Zim smirked. Then he continued down the hallway.

* * *

><p>"Ugh…" Zim groaned as one of the last two classmates entered the room. While waiting for Miss Bitters, everyone in the classroom was talking. Like the nurse said, he had a headache, but the one thing he wondered was why it was so bad? His head was pounding mercilessly. The noisy classroom just made it worse.<p>

"What's wrong, Zim?" Dib asked with a smile. "Feeling sick? I wonder why. Maybe that vaccine isn't doing what it should to your alien body."

"I feel fine." Zim tried to shake off the pain. "I just have a headache like the nurse said. It's completely normal."

"Okay then." Dib went back to his seat, but he kept an eye on the Irken.

"Alright class." Miss Bitters entered the room with the last student. "Now that that's over with, we can get back to watching the video." She pulled the screen back up and continued the video from where it left off.

Zim placed his chin on his desk. Finally the class was quiet and his head didn't hurt as much anymore. But he began to feel ill. Everything was a bit fuzzy and now his squeedily spooch began to ache. He moaned and closed his eyes. Maybe he could nap during the movie. His eyes snapped open again. No, he couldn't sleep. What if something…well…maybe for a few seconds. He closed his eyes again. Then he fell out of his chair.

"Zim!" Miss Bitters said. "Sit back down. This isn't nap time!" The whole class' attention turned to their sleeping classmate. "Zim! I said sit back down!" She walked over to him. One of the girls in the class got out of her seat to get a closer look. It was the same with some of the other students.

"YOU!" Miss Bitters pointed at one of the girls still in her seat. "Wake him up!" The girl walked over to Zim and shook him with her foot.

"He won't wake up, Miss Bitters!" She said. The teacher growled and tried herself. But she shook him really hard. He didn't budge.

Then some of the students began to panic. Miss Bitters walked over to the phone and called 911.

"We have a student here who's unconscious. Send some help." She said with no concern in her voice. Dib stared at the Irken who was on the floor. The boy smiled. Finally, it was his chance.

* * *

><p><strong>Pikuro: Alright, this is my second Invader Zim fanfic! Yay! ^U^ This first chapter, in case you didn't notice, had "Dark Harvest" references. And don't worry! Gir will be in the next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"W-what?" Zim slowly opened his eyes. He looked around. His vision was bleary but he could feel something pick him up. He was on a stretcher.

"Thank goodness you're awake!" A paramedic said. "We were worried about you when you wouldn't wake up. Now we've just got to get you to a hospital and you'll be fine."

"Hm?" Zim said. Then he fully awoke and screamed. "AH!" He grabbed a communicator from his PAK. "GIR! Come to the skool quick! I'm in danger! The mission is in peril! Take me home!"

In a matter of seconds, a green robot dog flew in and picked Zim up off the stretcher. Then they zoomed back to the base.

"AH! GIR! SLOW DOWN!" The Irken cried out. Then the two crashed through the door of the house.

"Welcome home son!" The robot parents said before placing the door back onto its hinges.

"T-Thank you, Gir." Zim stood up. Then he wobbled and fell onto his back. He took off his contacts and wig and placed them on the floor next to him. He moaned and curled up on his side. He felt really sick. He tried to stand up again but he was so shaky it was nearly impossible.

"Gir…" He said. "I need to…get to my…computer…"

"Okey dokey!" Gir picked up the Irken and walked over to the trash can. Then he placed Zim inside and the Irken slid down to the base. Gir jumped in and followed behind.

* * *

><p>Zim crawled over to the chair in front of the computer.<p>

"Computer…" He said weakly. "I need you…to…look up…vaccinations."

_Vaccines are preparations administered to stimulate the immune system to produce antibodies against that disease. _The computer answered.

"Hm?" Zim mumbled, half asleep.

_It injects an inactive germ into a human's body so they can build an immune system to it. _The computer voice said annoyed.

"WHAT? So they've injected something into my body? Ah! They know! We have to evacuate and leave the base!"

_No, Zim, it's normal for humans to do this. They do vaccinations in order to keep from getting sick with a virus._

"Oh." The Irken sighed and lay back in the chair. "Wait! What would happen if an Irken were to receive one of these vaccines?"

_It depends on the illness._

"Look up _moon pox_."

_Hm… _The computer searched the disease. _Although the disease isn't fatal, the germ may reactivate do to some of the substances in Irken blood, causing one to end up receiving the illness._

"Oh, curse those Earth scum!" Zim muttered under his breath. "And is there any way to get rid of this illness?"

_No._

"LIES!"

_Just get some rest and it'll clear up in a few days! _The computer sounded irritated.

"Foolish humans!" Zim stood up from the chair. "A silly shot won't be able to stop me from taking over their planet! I am ZIM!" Suddenly, everything looked blurry and the alien fell onto his side. He curled into a fetal position and moaned. His head throbbed and he felt like someone was tying his squeedily spooch into a balloon animal. The pain was unbearable, but he did his best not to cry.

"Are you okay, master?" Gir walked over.

"Huh?" Zim groaned as he sat up. "Actually Gir…no…I'm not. Please, try not to bother me…" Then the Irken fell onto his back. He felt tired and hot. Zim just wanted to lay there.

Suddenly he was lifted up. He opened his eyes and saw Gir was carrying him back upstairs. The robot placed Zim on the couch and draped a blanket over him.

_What? What is this nonsense? _Zim thought to himself. _Why is Gir doing this? I never told him to put me on the couch! He never focuses on something for more than a minute!_

"I FLUFFED YOU UP A CHICKEN!" Gir yelled in Zim's ears before holding up a pillow. Zim leaned his head forward so Gir could place the cushion behind him. Then the robot turned the television on and sat down to watch the scary monkey show. The Irken looked at his robot suspiciously, forgetting about the pain he was in.

_I'll have to look into this sudden change in Gir's behavior…but…maybe later… _Zim yawned as drowsiness overcame him and he closed his eyes, getting the rest he needed. Gir turned around and smiled at his master. Then he turned the volume on the TV down.

* * *

><p><strong>Pikuro: Here's the next chapter! Please REVIEW!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Master…master…wake up master! Are you okay? Master?"

Zim cracked one of his eyes open and saw Gir. The blue eyed robot was gently shaking him awake. The Irken tried to sit up but fell back onto the white pillow. He felt as sick as an earth dog.

"Hi master!" Gir exclaimed, realizing Zim was awake. "Do you need anything?"

"No thank you, Gir, I'm fine." Zim placed his hands on his head and rubbed his eyes. He turned and looked at the clock. It was seven thirty. He had been sleeping for a long time.

"Are you sure? Do you need me to fluff the chicken again? Or bring you some waffles?"

"No, Gir, I'm not hungry." The alien was surprised to see the base in one piece. Gir must've just sat there and watched TV the whole time. Also, the curtains were closed too, which was good because Zim finally remembered that he had his disguise off. "Ooh, my squeedily spooch." Zim curled onto his side and clutched the area where his stomach would be if he had one. Gir hopped onto the other side of the couch and changed the channel to a TV show about doctors, showing a male doctor taking care of a young female patient.

"Aw, this show's so cute!" Gir said. "Kittens are always funny to watch!"

At first, Zim was going to question why Gir called the humans kittens, but then again it was Gir. Still, these weird feelings of concern that Gir was showing really puzzled Zim. Normally, Gir would run amok and be loud and annoying, but for some reason now that Zim was sick, Gir had been paying attention to Zim and helping a lot. The Irken closed his eyes again, but before he could go to sleep, the doorbell rang!

"Oh noes! Master!" Gir picked Zim up carefully and brought him into another room leaving the blanket on the alien. Then Gir jumped into his green doggy suit and answered the door.

"Oh, hey there little robot!" Dib said. "I just wanted to see what was going on with Zim…"

"GO AWAY!" Gir slammed the door. Dib rang the doorbell again.

"Hello?" Gir asked, not figuring out it was the same person as before.

"Yeah, I wanted to…"

"I SAID GO AWAY! Master's not here!" Gir slammed the door again. Dib knocked again.

"Hello?"

"If Zim's not here, where did he…"

"GO AWAY!"

The next few minutes consisted of Dib constantly ringing the doorbell or knocking, then Gir answering only to slam it. Zim placed his hands on his head and moaned as his headache began to flare up.

"GO AWAY!" Gir slammed the door again, but this time he slammed it so hard the door ended up swinging outside and slamming into Dib's face. Gir turned around, only to hear a knock one more time. "ROAR!" Gir screamed. A little girl who was selling snacks ran away from the house scared for her life.

Gir walked back over to Zim and placed his master back on the couch.

"Thank you Gir…I think." The Irken mumbled. "Can you please…hand me my disguise?"

"Okey dokey!" Gir grabbed the contacts and wig. Zim placed his disguise on and lay back down. It would be best that he had it on in case any other visitors came.

"Thanks…" Zim said before closing his eyes and falling back asleep. Gir fixed the blanket and pet Zim's head.

"Such a good puppy!" The robot said before turning back to the TV. But after five minutes, Zim fell off the couch and onto Gir. The robot placed his master onto the couch, only for the Irken to roll off again. Gir put Zim back on the couch and sat on it with him. The robot doggy curled up and snuggled against the alien. Then he fell asleep too.

* * *

><p>Zim woke up the next morning feeling very light headed and tired. He squinted his eyes and looked around. Nobody else was in the room. Gir must have been somewhere else in the base. Zim groaned as he lay on his side. He wished he had never taken that injection in the first place. Then he would be at Skool and everything would be normal. He could've been working on taking over the world right now, but instead he was stuck lying on his couch unable to do anything.<p>

"Good morning master! I missed you!" Gir exclaimed as he ran into the room with a chocolate frosted donut in his hand. "Would you like some breakfast?"

Zim sat up. He hadn't eaten since yesterday morning because he thought the school lunches were disgusting. Zim nodded and Gir handed him the pastry. While the Irken slowly ate, Gir snatched the pillow up and fluffed it a bit.

"Here's your chicken back, master!" The robot said.

"Thank you very much, Gir." Zim said as he lay back down. He felt a little better now that he ate something. "Gir…why are you doing this for me?"

"Because I love you, master!" Gir gave Zim a hug. "I wanna make sure you get all better! Then maybe we can go out for tacos!"

The Irken couldn't help but smile at his robot. It was nice to know that he did have someone who cared for him. The tiny robot turned on the television.

"Do you want to watch anything, master?" Gir asked.

"I'll be fine Gir." Zim answered. The two watched the scary monkey show for the rest of the morning until Zim went back to resting.

* * *

><p>"Zim's been absent from school today, Gaz! Did you notice?" Dib said as he ate lunch.<p>

"DIB! Shut up! I'm trying to beat this level in my game!" Gaz was rapidly pressing buttons on her Game Slave 2.

"He's probably weak and vulnerable at his base! If I can get past his robot, I'll be able to prove he's an alien! And dad's coming home tonight, so he'll be able to see it too!"

"I said shut up, Dib! If I lose this level, you'll pay!"

"Then people won't think I'm crazy anymore! And earth will be saved!" Dib stood up triumphantly, only getting the attention of the other people in the cafeteria. Embarrassed, the boy just sat down and finished his lunch, but in the back of his mind he thought of how sweet victory was going to be.

* * *

><p><strong>Pikuro: So far so good! ^U^ And thanks to Girlover42 for the idea of Zim falling off the couch! REVIEW please!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Ow…" Zim whispered. He was in a lot of pain at the moment. Gir sat by his master's side, wishing there was something he could do to make the pain go away, so his master could be back to normal and they could go back to taking over the world. Then the robot had an idea. Gir ran down to the base and up to the computer.

"Please Henry! Master is so sick! He needs help!" Gir exclaimed.

_What?_ The computer replied.

"How can I help master feel better, Henry?" The robot asked.

_Why do you need to know something like that?_

"Because, Henry…"

_My name's not Henry._

"HENRY!" Gir screamed. "Master's so sick! He looks like a chocolate bar left in the moonshine! It's horrible! I have to help him!"

_I told him before to get rest and the sickness will leave soon enough…_

"AH!" Gir threw a full out temper tantrum. He cried and kicked and screamed so loud the computer's screen began to crack.

_ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT!_ The computer replied. _You may be able to ease the pain by giving him some ginger._

"THANK YOU HENRY!" Gir said. "I love you! I love you so much!" The robot hugged the keyboard before running back upstairs.

_Finally…_ The computer sighed.

"Ginger…ginger…GINGER!" Gir exclaimed as he pulled a piece of an old gingerbread house he made last Christmas out of the fridge. He plucked off some of the frosting and other candies and put it on a plate.

"A little more ginger should help…just in case!" Gir opened the cabinets and looked for anything that said _ginger_. He found a small container of it and jumped for joy, however, when he went to grab it, he accidentally knocked two bottles out. One was the ginger, one was something else. The two things fell into the sink that was full of soapy water.

"Oh yeah…I left the sink full…" Gir mumbled. Then he began laughing and splashing about in the dish water. But then his eyes turned red and he jumped back. "NO! I can't fool around! I have to help master!" The robot fished around for the two bottles, hidden underneath a fluffy white mountain of bubbles. When he found them, the water ended up soaking the labels, and the robot couldn't tell what was the ginger and what was the other thing. Gir's eyes turned back to their blue color as he examined each one. The first bottle had something red in it. The second had something brown.

"Hm…" Gir thought to himself. "I'LL USE A BIT O BOTH!" The robot laughed as he shook almost all the contents of the two containers out onto the piece of gingerbread. "MASTER! I has something for yous!"

Zim opened his eyes and looked at Gir. The robot handed him the piece of gingerbread.

"What is it?" Zim asked.

"Henry told me ginger would make you feel better!"

"Henry?" Zim thought to himself. He just shook his head and tried to hand it back to Gir. "Gir, I'm really not hungry right now."

"Please eat it master! You'll feel better!"

Zim sighed. If he didn't eat it, Gir would probably throw a temper tantrum like when Zim didn't want to eat Gir's waffles. The Irken took a small nibble of the ginger bread.

"You gotta eat it all!"

"Fine…" Zim groaned. He took a larger bite of the gingerbread. But suddenly he stopped chewing. The alien went wide eyed and beads of sweat, if Irkens call it sweat, began to form on his green skin. Suddenly his cheeks turned red and he leaped off the couch.

"HOT!" He exclaimed and began running around the room. He screamed and ran immediately for the kitchen. He thrust the fridge door open and pulled a slushy out. After guzzling it down he panted and began to turn his former green color. But then he ran straight for the bathroom and spewed up the donut he had for breakfast and Gir's gingerbread and the slushy into the toilet. After he emptied out his squeedily spooch he curled up into ball on the floor.

The robot came in after him in a panic, especially to find a tear like fluid coming from Zim's eyes. He could tell his master was in a lot of pain now. The alien was shaking and breathing heavily. Gir walked over slowly and began to rub Zim's back in a soothing circular motion.

"I'm sorry master…" Gir said quietly. The alien didn't say anything back, but he stopped shaking and his breathing slowly went back to normal. The tiny robot picked him up and carried him back to the couch. He draped the blanket back over him and watched as Zim fell back asleep. Then the robot ran back to the base, jumping over the weird puddle on the floor.

"Why'd you lie to me Henry?" Gir exclaimed. "Now master feels even worse! You didn't help me at all! COUCH!"

_The ginger didn't help?_

"Well…" Then Gir remembered that he put something else on the ginger bread too. "I GOTTA GO HENRY!"

The computer sighed as the tiny blue eyed robot ran back upstairs. Once Gir got up there, he tore through the sink, splashing water and soap onto the floor, searching for something. He found one of the labels. It said "ginger" on it. Where was the other one? Gir found the second label. It said "hot pepper." He didn't know what it was, but the robot remembered not to give it to Zim again.

Gir sat on the floor and began to cry. He felt awful for causing such pain to his master. The robot walked back into the living room and found Zim sleeping soundly on the couch. Gir turned the television on and found the show about the doctors again.

"What would those kittens do?" He thought to himself. Then he watched as one of the nurses brought the patient a bowl of chicken noodle soup. "That's it! I'll make master soup!" The robot exclaimed, only to twist around immediately to make sure he didn't awaken Zim. Still asleep…good. Gir dashed into the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>Pikuro: Well then, here's chapter 5! ^U^ Now don't be a chocolate bar left in the moon shine, REVIEW please!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Gir pulled out a large pot and put it on the stove. He never made soup before…but how hard could it be? Gir remembered the doctor saying _Chicken Noodle_ soup, so the robot placed a pillow and an unopened box of spaghetti into the pot. He had to stomp on the pillow to get it to fit. Then the robot grabbed a bottle of shampoo and emptied it into his brew. He started putting random things into the soup…if he wasn't before. He put in some peanut butter, a piece of bread, some tomatoes, a slushy, some popcorn, and a worm. Then the tiny robot added some water and placed his _soup _on the stove. He turned the utensil on and stirred the soup. It smelled…odd. A strong aroma of soap and other things. Sometimes feathers covered in goo fell out.

* * *

><p>Zim was still sitting on the couch sleeping, when there was a knock on the door. It didn't awaken the alien, so whoever was out there tried to open the door himself. No luck. Dib picked the lock with a paper clip and stepped inside.<p>

_Some superior Irken technology. _He thought to himself.

"I have you now Zim!" Dib turned to the couch and was surprised to see his enemy sleeping there. It was obvious to the boy that Zim was sick and weak. Then Dib looked around the room. The robot wasn't there to stop him. Perfect! The large headed kid picked Zim up and ran out of the house, not bothering to close the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Gir placed some of his concoction into a bowl. Then he grabbed a spoon and put the two onto a tray. The robot walked into the living room with the soup and looked around for Zim.<p>

"Master? I made you some soup!" He looked at the couch. The blanket began to fall off and became a wrinkled heap on the floor. Then Gir noticed the door. It was open. He dropped the tray and the glass bowl shattered against the floor while the spoon made a variety of dings and rings as it bounced across the room. The soup became a potent smelling puddle.

"Master! Come back!" Gir dashed outside, but Zim wasn't there. Where could Zim go so quickly? He wasn't well. "Master?"

Gir ran all around the house and the base. It was no use though. There was only one conclusion. Zim had been kidnapped. The robot put on his green doggy disguise and zoomed out of the house. He used his rockets and looked all around the neighborhood for the Irken.

* * *

><p>Dib placed the Irken on the floor of his room and turned on his computer.<p>

"Finally Zim! I'll know all of your secrets and I'll prove you're an alien!" The large headed boy typed away at the keyboard. Hearing the unusual clicking noise, Zim slowly opened his eyes. Not recognizing his surroundings, he panicked.

"AH!" He leaped off the bed and ran out of the room. Then he dashed over to the stairs and accidentally fell down them. The alien moaned in pain and clutched his squeedily spooch. Dib ran down the stairs and came up to his enemy.

"The Dib!" Zim whispered. "What are you doing?"

"I'm using this opportunity to prove you're an alien, Zim!" The boy replied. "And there's nothing you can do to stop me!"

"LIES!" Zim stood up and made a triumphant pose. "No matter how many times you try, you and your large head filled with potatoes will never stop ZIIIM!"

"Okay, do you have any idea what you just said?" Dib asked.

But Zim felt dizzy and fell to the floor. The young boy lifted the alien up and tried to take him back up to his room.

"It's too late Zim! You can't run while you're weak like this!" The boy said. But then his father came in.

"Son, what's going on in here?" Professor Membrane asked.

"Oh, dad, this is the alien who I told you about!" Dib exclaimed. "See? He has green skin and no ears or a nose!"

"LIES! It's a skin condition!" Zim pushed Dib away and crawled to the door slowly.

"Are you alright?" Dib's father asked.

"Y-Yes…I'm fine! I just…need to…get…home…" Zim stopped in front of the door. He could barely stand up! How was he going to open it?

"Are you sure?" Professor Membrane walked over. "You look very sick!"

"Dad, he's an alien!" Dib exclaimed.

"No son! We have to call a doctor!" The father picked Zim up and placed the alien on the couch. Then he went over to the phone and made a call. "Yes…this is Professor Membrane! We have a young green kid who's ill! Come over right away!" He hung up.

At first, Dib was frustrated with his dad, but then again, if the doctors came, he would still prove Zim was from a different planet. The boy smiled and looked at Zim, who was trying to get up again, but he was far too weak to do so. Suddenly a communicator in the professor's coat went off.

"What? What do you mean you let the radioactive gerbil escape?" He shouted. "I'll be over in a bit! Just let me get my supplies!"

"You mean you have to go?" The large headed boy exclaimed.

"Yes, I'm afraid science never rests! But don't worry! An ambulance will be over to pick up your friend and you can go with him to the hospital! It'll make him feel better!" Then Professor Membrane headed for his lab in a different room. Dib sighed and sat on the couch next to Zim, who was trying his best not to fall asleep again.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN! What will happen next? ...I don't know! You'll have to wait and find out! :P Don't forget to REVIEW!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Pikuro: Note to Inyuyashaprincess14, don't worry! I did NOT abandon this story and I never will. You will see this done, I've just been very busy during the Holidays and couldn't update until today. ;)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Gir zoomed down the neighborhood at nearly the speed of light. He looked left and right for any sign of his missing master. However, it began to get dark out and he couldn't find Zim. The robot stopped for a second and thought to himself.

"Who would want to take master?" He said aloud. The man from Crazy Taco? No. Not Bloaty from Bloaty's Pizza Hog either.

Then it hit him. The kid with the large head! Using his guidance chip that he did NOT remove for the cupcake this time, Gir found the location of Dib's house and ran as fast as he could!

As soon as the little Sir unit reached the house, he knocked the door down and searched. The house seemed empty except for Dib's scary sister who was sitting on the couch playing a video game.

"Master? Master, where did you go?" The tiny green doggy searched the whole house and walked up to the couch.

Gaz looked at him and turned back to her game.

"If you're looking for your owner, he went with my annoying brother in an ambulance. Dad said he was sick or something." She said. The ears on Gir's disguise drooped and he walked out the door. He sat down on the sidewalk and started to cry.

"M-Master's gone and… I-It's all my fault…" He sobbed. "Now we can't f-finish the mission… I'm sorry master!" The robot just sat on the sidewalk, imagining what horrible things could be happening to Zim, like being cut open on an autopsy table, or being put in a tank and tested on, or being kidnapped by a gang of purple mountain goats.

Just then Dib's father came out of the house with a briefcase filled with supplies he was bringing to the lab. He saw Gir on the sidewalk and walked over to the green dog.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I-I lost my master!" Gir hiccupped. "Mary took him away!"

"Are you talking about Dib's friend?" Professor Membrane asked. The robot nodded. "Oh, they're both in an ambulance headed for the hospital! Your owner was sick, but I bet you can go there and visit him!"

"REALLY?"Gir exclaimed. "Where are they? Where?"

"The hospital should be down that road!" Professor membrane pointed to the right. Gir thanked him, called him George, and ran as quickly as he could to catch up with Zim.

* * *

><p>The Ambulance was still on its way to the emergency room. Zim was lying down with Dib standing next to him. The boy's smirk annoyed the alien a lot.<p>

"This is it, Zim!" He said. "Finally, I'll prove it to everyone! They'll see I'm not crazy! Say your goodbyes, alien scum!"

"Nonsense, Dib…" Zim whispered. "I'll…be fine…"

Suddenly there was a loud bang on the back doors of the vehicle! They both watched as numerous dents were made in the metal!

"GIVE…MASTER…BACK!" Gir screamed as he pounded on the ambulance.

"Gir…" Zim mumbled. He tried to hide a small smile.

Dib ran over to the doors and tried to keep them shut. But Gir tore one open and tried to climb inside. The large headed boy pushed the robot back and closed the door.

_No way! This is my chance! I won't give it up this easily! _He thought to himself. But Gir went up to the top of the ambulance and tried to break through the metal up top! Dib opened the door of the ambulance again and did his best to hang on. Then he grasped onto the outer door handles and climbed onto the top of the moving automobile.

The boy grabbed Gir and tried to stop him from getting to the Irken, but the SIR unit threw Dib to the side and continued pounding the metal. Then Dib tackled the green dog, careful not to fall off the ambulance, and the two broke out into a fist fight. Gir was a robot though, so it was hard for Dib to do any damage. The SIR unit would land a kick; Dib would throw a punch; Gir would try to block it.

Then Dib was able to see the roof of the hospital! Almost there! The boy ran over to the edge of the ambulance and grabbed a branch off of a nearby tree. He used it as a weapon to push Gir back to the other side of the ambulance. The robot didn't know what to do! Anymore and he would fall right off the side of the vehicle and into the road! Finally, Gir's eyes turned red under his disguise and narrows as he screamed something at the top of his lungs.

"CHICKEN!" His head opened up and a pillow zoomed out and hit Dib harshly in the stomach! The boy was thrown off the ambulance and ended up getting his jacket stuck on one of the tree's other branches! He hung there by his coat and watched as Gir climbed into the ambulance doors.

"NO!" Dib cried. Then he realized not only did he fail at proving Zim was an alien, he was stuck on the tree! He looked down to see how high up he was. Big mistake. The boy just stayed there hoping help would come and he wouldn't fall down and receive more injuries than the ones Gir inflicted.

Gir climbed into the ambulance and went up to Zim. The robot picked his master up and used his rockets to head back home.

"Thank you Gir…" Zim mumbled. The robot just smiled.

Once they got home, Gir put Zim back onto the couch and gave him the blanket and pillow. But the soup he made got cold…and bubbled over the pot and onto the kitchen floor. Luckily, Gir had plenty of time to clean it while Zim slept once more. Once he was done, he went back into the living room and hopped onto the couch. He curled up with his master and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Pikuro: Now REVIEW! Should I have Zim still sick for another chapter or let him get better already. Tell me in a REVIEW! :3 Please!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Gir? Gir!"

The tiny dog opened his eyes and saw his master standing up off the couch.

"I'm feeling better today, so I'm going to skool." Zim said. "Thank you for helping me when I was ill."

"A-Are you sure you don't need any waffles or another chicken?" Gir held up a pillow.

"Maybe later. Don't worry Gir, I'll be fine. We don't have gym class today so I won't do anything to insane to make me look weak in front of the FILTHY HUMAN PIG SMELLIES!"

"Okie dokie!" Gir saluted and turned on the TV.

"And DON'T destroy the house while I'm gone." Zim said before closing the door behind him.

Gir took off his disguise and watched the scary monkey show as he awaited his master's return.

* * *

><p>"HAHAHAHA!" Zim laughed harder than ever in the hallway. Dib just narrowed his eyes slowly to avoid feeling pain in the one that was swollen.<p>

"Wait wait wait Dib stink, I'm not finished." Zim caught his breath and then went into another loud fit of uncontrollable laughter.

"It's not THAT funny, Zim." The large headed boy growled.

"Well, I'd like to see you TRY to protect your fellow HYOOMANS when my robot was able to do such damage to you in one night."

"You're stupid robot didn't do this! I fell out of the tree and onto the hard sidewalk!"

"My robot is NOT stupid! And just look at your sidekick!" Zim pointed.

"That's my locker…" Dib said confused.

"…YOU'RE LYING!" The green kid yelled. "Well, whatever DIB! If my robot and a TREE did this to you, there's no way you'll be able to stop me!"

"My injuries will heal!"

"Yes, but not soon enough!" Zim kicked Dib in the leg that was sitting in a cast and ran. The boy cried out in pain as his crutches fell from his sides and none of the other kids bothered to help.

* * *

><p>"Ah…another victorious day for ZIM." The alien said as he walked into his home. "Now to spend the weekend planning the takeover of the world. Gir, let's get to work!"<p>

No answer…

"Gir?" Zim walked through the halls of his house. The TV was still on the angry monkey show, everything seemed to be clean and in place. Then he found the Sir unit in the kitchen curled up into a ball on the floor. "Gir, are you alright?"

Gir just sniffled and stayed on the floor. His stomach hurt too much to move. He hadn't eaten anything at all, so he didn't know why he felt sick.

Zim picked up his robot and walked into the living room. He placed his friend on the couch and gave him a pillow and blanket.

Gir looked up at the Irken, who sat on the couch next to him, and moved slowly to snuggle his master. Zim flinched at the sign of affection but then returned the hug. After Gir fell asleep he changed the channel to a show he liked. The mission could wait a little longer.

* * *

><p><strong>Pikuro: And that's the end! Sorry folks, no more chapters! Zim got better and caused some pain to the Dib as revenge! Gir got a little sick but Zim is going to help him feel better! I hope you all enjoyed the story! And sorry the last chapter was so short. Hopefully I'll be back with a new Invader Zim idea soon! ;D Pikurosonai00 is out! PEACE!<strong>


End file.
